Medical devices such as implants, specifically implants having polymeric films are described in the art. Polymeric films may be used, for example, to provide strength to an implant, deliver a therapeutic agent, or enhance tissue in-growth. However, the polymeric film may increase the stiffness and reduce the handling characteristics of the implant. Additionally, the polymeric film is often uniform across the surface of the implant.
It would be advantageous to provide a medical device having a polymeric film which does not negatively impact the flexibility and handling characteristics of the medical device. It would also be advantageous to provide a medical device with a polymeric film capable of delivering varying concentrations and/or types of therapeutic agents from different segments of the medical device.